Edge devices may be used to detect objects. For example, an edge device may be a camera that is connected to the Internet. The edge device may capture video and send the captured video to an object detector. For example, the object detector may be an object detection service based in the cloud. The object detector may then detect one or more objects in the captured video.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.